


Outside the walls // Attack On Titan Oneshots and Scenarios

by kookykat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykat/pseuds/kookykat
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what life was like outside these walls?"- An Aot Oneshot book filled with all sorts of characters and drabbles.





	Outside the walls // Attack On Titan Oneshots and Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> This book is also available on my Wattpad account! @kooky_kat. I will be more active there and will post here after posting there. Enjoy my work and feel free to message me and comment for any issues or suggestion!

𝖧𝖾𝗒! 𝖡𝖾𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗐𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋𝗍, 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝖺 𝖿𝖾𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗄𝖾𝖾𝗉 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝗈𝗋𝗒.

(𝖸/𝖭) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖭𝖺𝗆𝖾  
(𝖸/𝖬/𝖭) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖬𝗂𝖽𝖽𝗅𝖾 𝖭𝖺𝗆𝖾  
(𝖫/𝖭) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖫𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝖭𝖺𝗆𝖾  
(𝖬/𝖭) = 𝖬𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋'𝗌 𝖭𝖺𝗆𝖾  
(𝖥/𝖭) = 𝖥𝖺𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋'𝗌 𝖭𝖺𝗆𝖾  
(𝖥/𝖣) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖥𝖺𝗏𝗈𝗎𝗋𝗂𝗍𝖾 𝖣𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗄  
(𝖥/𝖢) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖥𝖺𝗏𝗈𝗎𝗋𝗂𝗍𝖾 𝖢𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗎𝗋  
(𝖲/𝖢) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖲𝗄𝗂𝗇 𝖢𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗎𝗋  
(𝖤/𝖢) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖤𝗒𝖾 𝖢𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗎𝗋  
(𝖧/𝖢) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖧𝖺𝗂𝗋 𝖢𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗎𝗋  
(𝖧/𝖫) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖧𝖺𝗂𝗋 𝖫𝖾𝗇𝗀𝗍𝗁  
(𝖸/𝖧) = 𝖸𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖧𝖾𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 (𝖬𝖺𝗒 𝖵𝖺𝗋𝗒)


End file.
